Une grenouille et un chat dans One Piece
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Hum... Ouais bon j'ai aucun commentaire à faire et je décline toute responsabilité dans ce qui va suivre, c'est juste du gros n'importe quoi... Désolée... Enfin bon, ma frangine et moi on s'est demandé ce que ça donnerais si on atterrissait sur le pont du Moby Dick et voilà... ... ... ... J'ai déjà dit que je déclinais toute responsabilité? (T pour les allusions, on sais jamais)
1. Prologue

_ Dis Grenouille.

_ Oui Chat ?

_ Ça te dit d'écrire une fic avec moi où on atterrirait dans le monde de One Piece ?

_ Ok.

C'est ainsi que moi, Meoi Nossë Ripper (alias Chat) et ma sœur jumelle Quàcë Nossë Ripper (alias Grenouille) avons décidé de nous lancer dans cette aventure « burlesque » (remerciez grenouille pour les minutes que vous allez perdre dans le dictionnaire). Et surtout : NE prenez RIEN au sérieux !

PS : Si vous en doutiez encore, nous sommes effectivement sponsorisées par Doliprane.

Prologue : Prologue … où comment choisir un titre quand on n'a pas d'idées.

POV Meoi :

Aujourd'hui 25 Mai je me lève d'excellente humeur et me précipite dans la salle de bain pour me préparer pendant que ma sœur jumelle finit d'émerger.

J'enfile alors mon short en jean avec l'emblème des Mugiwara (Chapeau de Paille) sur la droite et celle d'Akagami (Le Roux) sur la gauche. Vient ensuite mon débardeur noir où l'on peut voir écrit en gros « Forever and ever the Best Portgas D. Ace ». Je mets ensuite ma veste bleu nuit qui m'a coûté une fortune à cause du dessin de Marco en Phénix qui se trouve au dos avec marqué en dessous « Spiritual Guide Fushicho Marco ».

Je souris fière de moi et met mes claquettes de piscine qui me font tant ressembler à une touriste selon ma sœur jumelle. Je sors et là voit dans l'entrée déjà prête (on a bien fait de prendre une suite avec deux salles de bains, même si on s'est ruiné pour ça !). Je vais là tuer lorsque je vois qu'elle a un pantalon noir simple avec des baskets de la même couleur avec pour seule fantaisie des strass vertes sur les côtés. Un sweat vert qui rappelle celui de Law qu'elle admire tant. Elle me sourit :

_ On y va ?

Je la tuerais plus tard, trop la flemme d'attendre, trop hâte de voir des cosplay de Ace, mon amour perdu…

Au fait j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Meoi, 19 ans, mon nom de famille est Nossë Ripper (oui je sais c'est spéciale). Je suis brune aux cheveux longs (ils arrivent en bas de mon dos et j'en suis fière !), ma sœur, elle, s'appelle Quàcë, 19 ans aussi, l'avantage d'être jumelles, et elle est brune comme moi sauf qu'elle porte ses cheveux en un carré mi-long. Pour finir nous avons toutes les deux les yeux verts !

Après cette petite parenthèse j'atteins enfin l'entrée où trône fièrement sur le porte-manteau mon canotier avec ses deux lys rose sur le côté gauche. J'attrape ensuite mon sac Ace où sont noté tous ses titres (commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche, utilisateur du Mera Mera no Mi (Pyro-fruit) et Kaizokou no Oji (Prince des Pirates))

On sort de l'hôtel avant de se diriger vers le métro où l'on se sent comme un Zoro devant une carte … complètement perdues ! Après plusieurs essais nous mettons enfin les pieds devant un immense bâtiment où se tient actuellement la plus grande convention sur One Piece jamais organisée !

POV Quàcë :

Nous voilà enfin dans la file d'attente vers la destination tant attendue. Je suis surexcitée, même si cela ne se voit pas trop (on reste quand même un samedi matin). Je commence à sonder la foule pour trouver mon algue préférée ou bien mon petit Law. À mes côtés ma jumelle n'arrête pas de bouger la tête dans tous les sens. Oh, je viens de comprendre son manège, elle fait la même chose que moi. Pour la faire râler, je me promets de trouver le Prince des Pirates avant elle. Un cri strident plus tard et je sais que j'ai perdu.

Je suis son regard et nous commençons à débattre sur la ressemblance du cosplay. Ce qui se résume à commenter les courbes des triceps, biceps, abdos et dire d'un commun accord que le fessier d'Ace est irremplaçable.

C'est sur ce constat que nous débarquons enfin au Paradis. Un lieu exclusivement réservé à One Piece, remplit de fans, et surtout, surtout, beaucoup de cosplay.

Brochure à la main nous entamons le parcours prévu d'avance. Première halte, l'espace jeux vidéo où nous prenons la place suite à la défaite cuisante d'un Crocodile face à une mini-Nami (comptez dans les douze ans). Je profite de ce spectacle, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours. Après plusieurs parties nous décidons gentiment de laisser la place à d'autres joueurs. Les pauvres, on aurait pu y rester toute la matinée.

Seconde étape, le Karaoké. Mais avant on s'arrête devant tous les stands, émerveillées par le nombre incalculable de goodies disponibles. Meoi saute instantanément sur les primes des pirates, elle possède déjà toutes les figurines et à même une étagère remplie de Ace… Au vue de la tête ahurie du marchand, elle vient de rafler toutes les primes. Je doute qu'il y ait assez de place sur ses murs…

Pourtant un autre problème s'impose à moi. Je lorgne depuis quelques minutes sur les superbes répliques des sabres du magnifique Zoro. J'hésite, calcul mon budget, me dit que c'est pas raisonnable, et là, Meoi vient vers moi des affiches plein les mains et un large sourire au travers de son visage…

Je capitule, il me faut un sabre et j'opte pour Yabashiri, ce sabre noir me plait beaucoup, dommage que Zoro l'ait perdu…

Nous continuant gaiment notre chemin, commentons tous les cosplay que nous croisons et … ce n'est pas vrai !

Teach se promène avec une pancarte « Free Hugs », nous éclatons de rire lorsque nous voyons sa mine déconfite après un énième refus. Teach n'a vraiment aucun succès.

Soudain, Meoi relève sa tête, m'attrape le bras et me tire dans une allée. Un peu plus et elle m'arrache le membre, j'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais je vois où elle me traîne. Je ne peux pas lutter.

On est arrivé dans la partie restauration et il est midi. Parfois je me dis que Meoi est comme un Luffy mais en fille.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'approche d'un stand de Takoyaki, où le chef, cosplayé en Sanji, s'active pour préparer toutes les commandes. Un peu plus et je pourrai parfaitement m'imaginer dans les cuisines de l'équipage de Mugiwara. Justement je souris en voyant un homme habillé en Luffy qui se gave de Takoyaki. Mais Chat continue de tirer sur mon bras, il faudra qu'elle oublie cette mauvaise habitude où ça va mal finir un jour.

On arrive donc devant un stand un peu à l'écart et Meoi m'affirme qu'elle sent une super odeur qui s'en dégage et qu'on va se régaler. Pourtant ce stand a mauvaise mine, un grand drapé noir le recouvre entièrement et personne ne semble s'en occuper. Chat décide quand même d'y entrer et je me retrouve obligée de là suivre.

Il fait noir à l'intérieur, je me cogne contre ma jumelle qui perd l'équilibre. Elle se rattrape à mon sweat ce qui n'empêche pourtant pas qu'on tombe toutes les deux. Meoi chute et se prend une porte qui s'ouvre sous l'impact. Et nous voilà toute les deux affalées sur le sol, enfin, plutôt Meoi au sol et moi qui l'écrase, et une vingtaine de paires d'yeux qui nous regarde.

Meoi : Woaw, on est dans une reconstitution du pont du Moby Dick.

Quàcë : Ils ont fait forts. Les figurants sont super ressemblant. Regarde, il y a même Ace en train de manger là-bas.

L'homme au loin mange et rit joyeusement quand il tombe littéralement de sommeil la tête la première dans son assiette.

Un ange passe… et une étoile filante se précipite sur le jeune homme en hurlant son nom.

Dans quelle galère sommes-nous tombées ?!

Fin du Prologue~


	2. Chapitre 1

_ Dis Grenouille.

_ Oui Chat ?

_ Ça te dit d'écrire une fic avec moi où on atterrirait dans le monde de One Piece ?

_ Ok.

C'est ainsi que moi, Meoi Nossë Ripper (alias Chat) et ma sœur jumelle Quàcë Nossë Ripper (alias Grenouille) avons décidé de nous lancer dans cette aventure « burlesque » (remerciez grenouille pour les minutes que vous allez perdre dans le dictionnaire). Et surtout : NE prenez RIEN au sérieux !

PS : Si vous en doutiez encore, nous sommes effectivement sponsorisées par Doliprane.

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre, où comment agresser ses personnages préférés.

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh… Mon… Dieu… OH MON DIEU ! Oh… Mon Dieu… : Réaction typique d'une fan devant son idole.

POV Meoi :

Je me jette alors sur Ace le faisant tomber de sa chaise de manière à me retrouver allongée sur lui. Ce dernier se réveil en sursaut et se retrouve assis par terre et moi sur lui frottant ma tête contre ses pectoraux absolument parfaits !

Meoi : Ace ! Mon amour perdu ! Tu es vivant ! Ma vie, mon amour, mon idole, ma destinée ! Si tu savais à quel point mon cœur se réjouit de nos retrouvailles !

Mon petit Ace se tourne alors vers Marco, complètement paniqué.

Ace : Marco j'te jure que je connais pas cette fille !

Satch : Tient tu nous avais pas dit que t'avais une fiancée, Ace !

Un regard vers l'ananas qui me scrute d'un mauvais œil me suffit pour comprendre qu'Ace lui appartient, mais au lieu de rager car Ace ne sera jamais mien mon esprit pervers de yaoiste prend le dessus.

Quàcë : Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Marco : Tient, l'autre fille s'est aussi relevée.

Quàcë : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma sœur ne vous prendra pas Ace, vous êtes tout de même son guide spirituel, Ananas-sama.

Marco jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui :

Marco : Pourquoi tu parles d'ananas ?

Satch pouffe de rire et s'exclame :

Satch : Mwa ha ha, Ananas-sama c'est toi Marco !

Meoi (toujours collée à Ace) : Mon guide spirituel !

Marco : Pourquoi serais-je un guide spirituel ?

Meoi : Ben sur cinquante fic en rating M que j'ai lu il n'y en avait que deux SM et dans les deux c'était toi le dominant !

Fit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux. Satch explosa de rire pendant que Marco devenait rouge pivoine.

POV Quàcë :

Meoi avait osé. S'ils ne nous jetaient pas à l'eau après ça, on serait vraiment bénies. Quoi que, avec notre arrivée dans One Piece on pouvait espérer. Deus ex Machina si tu pouvais apparaitre ! Une grosse voix caverneuse retentit.

Barbe Blanche : Gwa ha ha ha ha ! Eh bien mon fils, tu m'avais caché cette tendance !

Meoi : Papy Moustache !

Satch : Ah là là, je te plains Ace… Mais au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi tu as du mal à t'asseoir parfois …

Quàcë : Non, mais c'est les fantasmes de ma sœur, n'y prêtez pas atent… Sérieux les gars ! Ne faites pas des têtes pareils ! J'essaye de vous aider mais avec vos expressions d'enfants pris la main dans le sac, c'est pas crédible du tout !

Meoi : Je peux regarder ?

Ace et Marco : NON !

Satch (à l'oreille de Meoi) : Moi je sais où ils cachent tous leurs matériels. D'ailleurs ça fait plusieurs mois que j'essaye de deviner à quoi peut bien servir un étrange objet…

Meoi : Satch…

Satch : Oui ?

Meoi : Épouse-moi !

Satch : Ok !

Quàcë : NOOOOOOOON !

Fin du Chapitre~


	3. Chapitre 2

_ Dis Grenouille.

_ Oui Chat ?

_ Ça te dit d'écrire une fic avec moi où on atterrirait dans le monde de One Piece ?

_ Ok.

C'est ainsi que moi, Meoi Nossë Ripper (alias Chat) et ma sœur jumelle Quàcë Nossë Ripper (alias Grenouille) avons décidé de nous lancer dans cette aventure « burlesque » (remerciez grenouille pour les minutes que vous allez perdre dans le dictionnaire). Et surtout : NE prenez RIEN au sérieux !

PS : Si vous en doutiez encore, nous sommes effectivement sponsorisées par Doliprane.

Chapitre 2 : Les mystères du Moby Dick : ou comment faire un mariage de rêve (pour une yaoiste !).

_Meoi : Satch…_

_Satch : Oui ?_

_Meoi : Épouse-moi !_

_Satch: Ok !_

_Quàcë: NOOOOOOOON !_

Barbe Blanche : Gwa ha ha ! Quelle bonne idée ! Allez les enfants, préparez donc ce mariage, je me réjouis à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle fille !

Satch (prenant Meoi par le bras) : Très chère je sens que nous allons faire un beau mariage.

Meoi trépigna sur place et se tourna vers sa jumelle, lui lançant un signe de victoire de la main et un clin d'œil.

« Review : 1, Quàcë : 0 »

Meoi : Car c'est effectivement suite à vos reviews chers lecteurs que ma jumelle c'est décidé à accepter ce mariage, un grand Merci ! … C'est bon Satch, t'as les caméras ?

Satch : Oui mon p'tit chat ! 3

Quàcë : Mais vous allez où tous les deux ? Vous ne faites quand même pas votre lune de miel, le mariage n'a pas encore eu lieu !

Satch : On va planquer des caméras dans la chambre d'Ace et Marco pour…

Meoi (se jetant sur Satch pour l'empêcher de parler) : Mais non on va juste préparer notre nid d'amour pour notre lune de miel, faites pas gaffe, lalala…

Ace : Satch pas un pas de plus, je sens la magouille venir…

Grondement de pas qui se rapproche dangereusement…

Voix dans le lointain : Commandant !

Satch : Oups, ma flotte est là… Euh les gars je vais me marier avec cette jeune fille, dit-il en désignant Meoi.

La quatrième flotte détaille Meoi.

Pirate A : Vous allez vous marier avec une fille qui considère Ace comme le meilleur…

Pirate B : Et Marco comme son guide spirituel ?

Satch : Ouais… Euh attends, quoi ?

Satch détailla enfin sa fiancée, car oui, dans leur grande complicité perverse, il avait oublié de la mater. Comme quoi ça arrive. C'est ainsi qu'il vit que la jeune fille portait un débardeur noir vantant les mérites de Ace par un « Forever and ever the best. », et qu'elle portait par-dessus une veste bleu nuit ornée d'un dessin du Phénix désigné comme « Spiritual guide, Fushicho Marco ».

Sans parler des nombreux emblèmes pirates qu'elle portait ici et là.

Satch porta un regard de chien battu vers Meoi, et lança un faible : « Et moi alors ? »

Meoi lui lança un petit regard coquin alors que Quàcë se frappait le visage de sa main : Non, elle n'allait pas oser… ? Pitié !

Meoi commença à déboutonner son short, eh ben si, elle allait oser ! Eh ben si ! Et pas qu'un peu : là, devant tout le monde, elle laissa glisser son short le long de ses jambes et se retourna pour montrer sa petite culotte à Satch. Là, inscrit sur le bout de tissu reposant sur ses fesses le nom de son futur mari entouré de petits cœurs !

Meoi : Tadaaaaaa ! 3

Fin du Chapitre ~

Chers amis je crois que nous pouvons, avec ma jumelle, poser un algorithme, selon la théorie du nem : A (jumelle) + B (restaurant chinois) = C (nouveau chapitre)

Donc si vous avez bien suivit cet algorithme et que vous voulez un nouveau chapitre veuillez nous envoyer vos dons pour que nous allions au restaurant chinois :D

PS1 : Grenouille aime bien la sonorité du mot « algorithme »

PS2 : On est des littéraires veuillez nous excuser…

PS3 : Chat s'excuse pour les minutes que vous avez perdu à chercher la signification du mot « algorithme »…

PS4 : J'aimerais bien l'avoir :D


End file.
